Libido
by luckysk
Summary: Que pasa cuando uno ve lo que no deberia ver? cuando piensa lo qe no deberia pensar? Harry/Ginny


Antes que nada.. les advierto que este fict contiene sexo.. sexo.. mas sexo.. sexo esplicitooo.. jaja, asi qe si no es lo qe buscan, no sigan..

Bueno, si bien mi parejaa es de Draco/Ginny me atrevi a hacer un Harry/Ginny, asi que espero que les guste.. asi que sean buenos conmigos.. 

y nada, dejen Reviewss, pliss:D

Desde Ya, Muchas Gracias

Lucky.-

_"Quiero estar entre sus piernas... Quiero oirla gemir.."_

**Capitulo Primero:**

Se paseo en silencio por el piso de la habitacion de Ron en la Madriguera. No podia dormir, esta vez no eran ni pesadillas ni el calor.. era.. algo como.. Inquietud.

Apoyo las palmas de sus manos en la pared frente a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo y trato de calmarse.

Entonces lo oyó.

Era como un sonido ahogado; provenia de la habitación de Ginny.. No era de dolor.. era.. mas bien.. de placer.

Harry se enderezo y miro hacia la puerta de la pelirroja; estaba entreabierta.

Con curiosidad, muy cautelosamente, se acerco al lugar.

Miro dentro; pero apenas el espacio dejaba ver los pies de la muchacha en la cama, flexionados.

Entonces de vuelta un gemido placentero.

¿Y ahora? No sabia que hacer..

si tal vez pudiera ver un poco mas.. cerciorarse de que no le pasaba nada malo a la menor de la Weasley.. aunque sabia que nada malo le pasaba..

Abrio un poco mas la puerta, lo suficiente como para ver hasta el cuello de la muchacha.

Su cuerpo estaba tendido en una cama con sabanas amarillas y lisas, sus manos lo recorrian a la altura de las curvas... La mano izquierda subio y estrujo un seno con fuerza, y luego con un dedo, acariciaba el pezon, poniendolo en punta. La mano derecha bajaba lentamente por el abdomen de la chica y llegaba hasta la vagina, cubierta por la unica prenda que le cubria alguna parte del cuerpo; una tanga negra.

Harry cerro la puerta y se apoyo contra la pared.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, ya sentia la presion de su miembro con el pantalón.

Tenia que volver a la habitación de Ron; era peligroso si alguien lo encontraba alli a la madrugada, husmeando..

Pero un gemido lo distrajo de sus preocupaciones, entonces la curiosidad le embargo de vuelta..

Abrio de nuevo la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, esta vez un poco mas para poder observar la cara de la chica..

Ella tenia los ojos cerrados, su mano izquierda estaba en su blancuzco cuello, y la derecha vagaba por debajo de la tanga.

Harry metio su mano bajo su short y toco su miembro para estimularse un poco mas..

Ginny se bajaba la tanga sensualmente, Harry la imito bajandose su pantalón y boxer apenas un poco, solo para dejar a la libertad su miembro.

Espero deseoso lo que seguia; Ginny llevaba un dedo a su boca y lo lamia.

Harry comenzo a masturbarce lentamente; Ginny se introducia un dedo y en su cara se notaba como trataba de ahogar los pequeños gemidos que queria soltar.. dos dedos.. los parpados de Ginny se mantenian cerrados con fuerza.. Harry comenzo a masturbarse frenéticamente..

Ginny intruducio un tercer dedo y lo movia tan rapido como su mano se lo permitia mientras seguia ahogando, no gemidos, sino grititos..

Harry seguia masturbándose rítmicamente, prohibiendoce soltar sonido alguno, tratando de controlar su respiración, pero entonces observo que Ginny introducia un dedo mas en ella; su cara se habia transformado a una expresión dolorosa de placer, y movia lentamente su mano, como tratando de empujar cada vez mas y mas adentro.

Sin soportarlo un momento mas, un chorro de semen salio de el manchandole la mano y cayendole un poco sobre el abdomen, y sin antes poder prohibirce nada, un gemido habia salido de su boca..

Se quedo quieto unos minutos, tratando de recomponerse, tratando de deducir si es que Ginny habia escuchado algo o seguia en su tarea; mas no se atrevia a volver a mirar..

Entonces la puerta se abrio completamente y se vio iluminado por la luz de la habitación de la pelirroja, que se encontraba junto al marco, totalmente desnuda, con su largo cabello cayendole en la espalda, sonrojada y agitada.

Harry la miro a los ojos, no se movio, ni siquiera trato de subirse el boxer..

Era una chica hermosa..

Bajo la mirada hasta los redondos y perfectos senos, cuyos pesones se encontraban todavía erectos.. siguió bajando la vista por el chato abdomen de, se encontro con una delicada linea de vellos rojos oscuros que le cubrian el lugar…

Volvio a mirar los ojos marrones de Ginny y se quedaron en silencio.. Ella lo observaba, habia retenido su mirada en la panza del muchacho donde habia algo de semen, la mano toda manchada y el pantalón bajo..

Y entonces, Harry volvio a sentir un deseo dentro suyo, la exitacion volvia.. una nueva ereccion…

Seguian mirandose a los ojos.. pero ninguno de los dos reaccionaba.. entonces Harry comprendio que Ginny estaba esperando..

Con la mano izquierda, la mano limpia, se acaricio lentamente.. Ginny seguia los movimientos del chico muy atenta..

_¿Seria ella virgen?_

de pronto cerro la mano en su miembro y comenzo a moverla sosteniéndolo en ella.. Miro la cabeza de su pene, aun tenia unas gotas de semen alli..

Le echo una mirada a la pelirroja.. ella estaba mirando lo mismo..

Entonces, la chica extendio sus brazos y tomo el miembro de harry en sus manos, se agacho lentamente.

Mirando a Harry insistente, paso la lengua por la cabeza del mismo, limpiandolo de las gotitas que habian quedado en el..

El moreno entreabrio la boca y dejo escapar un leve gemido, mientras se sentia respirar con desesperación..

Ginny movia sus manos rapidamente, casi como si leyera los pensamientos de Harry..

Entonces sintio que alguien bajaba las escaleras desde el piso de arriba.

Ginny ya se habia levantado del piso cuando Harry se subia el pantalón a toda velocidad..

Si dieron una ultima mirada antes de que la pelirroja cerrara la puerta de la habitación, y Harry se dirgio al baño al final de pasillo, apurandose para que no lo vieran entrar…

Prendio la luz; puso el seguro en la puerta..

Se miro al espejo, estaba sonrojado..

Miro el bulto entre sus piernas y penso nuevamente en Ginny..

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se despojo de toda la ropa y comenzo a masturbarce con una velocidad sorprendente, la pelirroja habia causado un efecto que nadie mas habia conseguido..


End file.
